halofandomcom-20200222-history
Lee R. Wilson Memorial
The Lee R Wilson Memorial is a Halo 3 multi-player Achievement. It is awarded for getting five grenade sticks in a row or in a single game of ranked free for all playlist. It gives the player 5 Gamerscore points. The achievement is named after Lee Wilson, a Bungie employee who frequently uses grenades to stick opponents.http://www.pro-g.co.uk/news/26-09-2007-6540.html It is represented by a 16-pointed star with a plasma grenade with a "5" on it. Methods 1. Any map Variant - Make sure you have sticky grenades, and have somebody follow you. Usually, someone chasing you runs in a straight line towards you. Once they are lined up, simply throw your grenade straight at him. 2. Guardian on any game type - Just camp near lift (grenades spawn there) and run towards anyone who gets close too you and Plasma Grenade them. If you keep trying you should be able to get the achievement within the first 4 minutes. 3. Another great way is to play Crazy King on any map, preferably Narrows. Grab a few stickies and wait for the people to run in to the hill. Stick them as they go in, or just wait until they get close. You will die, but it's an easy way to get the achievement. Yet another way is to stand on the ramps off to the side. People running by are usually too preoccupied to notice you. Stick them and enjoy your shiny new achievement. 4. Yet another way to get the achievement an easy way is by running straight up to someone, either from the front or back with stickies and trying to stick them at point blank range. 5. In Snowbound and/or Epitaph, stay by the shield doors. Once someone attempts to go through, quickly go through the shield door and quickly throw a sticky at him/her and go back through the door to avoid the splash damage. 6. Probably the easiest way to get this would be to play on Guardian since all the stickies are easy to find and have a very short respawn rate. You will want to stand near the bottom of the ramp where the Needler is. This way if somebody comes from the side you will already be there waiting for them. Same thing if they come up the back ramp where the sniper is. And if you run out of stickies you can simply go to the top of the ramp to grab another pair, and wait back near the bottom. 7. You can always sword lunge, and right as you're about to kill the person throw a plasma grenade (before beating them down). 8. Oddball games are a great way of getting this achievement. Simply get some stickies and let someone get the ball. Wait for someone to go after the ball holder, as they are distracted you can easily ambush them with a sticky. *Make sure to play small maps to gain more possibilities of receiving this Achievement. Trivia *There is another person this achievement might be named after, Robert L. Wilson, a United States Marine Corps Private First Class who jumped on a grenade to save his comrades on Tinian Island during World War II.http://www.history.navy.mil/danfs/r7/robert_l_wilson.htm *This achievement can be unlocked by using either Plasma or Spike grenades and both are equally effective. *It has been a false fact that you cannot die while doing this, and you are able to die as long as the required sticks are completed before the match is over. *Another possible Bungie reference is the fact that the emblem adds up to 21(16+5), which of course is a multiple of 7. *This achievement is one of the easiest online achievements, since all maps have sticky grenades, and you don't have to stay alive between sticks. References Related Pages *Halo 3 Achievements